


A Bit Of A Bust

by ibelieveinturtles



Series: Have Your Cake And Eat It [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gift Fic, Multiple Personalities, Originally Posted on Tumblr, birthday fic, bucky/winter soldier/james, darcy lewis' boobs, marvelous birthdays, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 15:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17266571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieveinturtles/pseuds/ibelieveinturtles
Summary: Wintershock, something cracky-fluffy with a side of smut maybe with separate personalities for the Winter Soldier/Old Bucky/New James and they all adore Darcy





	A Bit Of A Bust

**Author's Note:**

> Wintershock, something cracky-fluffy with a side of smut maybe with separate personalities for the Winter Soldier/Old Bucky/New James and they all adore Darcy
> 
> Originally written for [marvelous birthdays](https://archiveofourown.org/series/700227) for stillwatersnarwhal
> 
> I'll be posting all my birthday fics in a series over the following week or so, time and work permitting.

 

* * *

 

 

Darcy and Jane had been at the new Avengers compound for less than an hour when the emergency alarms began screaming.

At the time, they were crossing the grassy area between the science block and the main building, on their way to the first part of their safety induction.

They both came to a standstill and stared, first at each other, and then around them. No one else was in sight and as the alarms continued to blare their warning they were at a loss as to what to do.

“Is there somewhere we're supposed to go?” Darcy asked, head twisting and turning to try and see if there was someone they could follow.

“Oh, shit,” Jane breathed, staring at something behind Darcy. “Run?”

As Jane turned and bolted, Darcy turned to see what had spooked her friend. 

Stalking across the grass was an ominous figure, dressed in black from head to toe - apart from the left arm, which had some kind of metallic armour on it - hair hanging loosely across its face, and carrying something that Darcy immediately classified as ‘holy fucking shit that's a big gun.’

She took a slow step backwards, knowing she should be at Jane's heels but mesmerised by the unexpectedly sexy strut the dude had going.

“Darcy, what are you doing?” Jane screamed as she rattled the door handle of the building she'd reached.

The man paused, head swinging to look at Jane, then adjusted his trajectory and began moving towards the diminutive scientist.

“Oh, shit,” Darcy whispered to herself as she finally broke out of her daze. 

“Hey! HEY!” she screamed, waving her arms in the air. The man glanced over briefly but continued on his path as Jane battered away at the door.

“Shit, shit, shit, shit,” Darcy chanted to herself. “What do I do? Gotta distract him, gotta keep Jane safe.” Without thinking, she started running towards the intruder, screaming at him to try and gain his attention without any luck. 

And then, with only a few feet left between the three of them, an idea popped into Darcy’s head.

She dove in between Jane and the man, and with a deep breath (and a moment to wish she'd had more than an old worn out wirefree sleep bra to wear today because they hadn't been able to do laundry for a week), pulled her shirt up just as she heard the distinct sound of the door opening behind her, and Jane’s small gasp of surprise.

The man stopped, his eyes dropping down of their own accord, clear surprise written all over his face as Darcy presented him with her finest assets.

The sirens stopped screaming, leaving a ringing in Darcy’s ears, along with the kind of silence you only get when people can't find words.

She glared at the intruder over the hem of her t-shirt and waited for his eyes to find her face again.

“OhmygodDarcy. What in the Nine Realms are you doing?” Jane hissed after a tension filled minute.

“Distracting him, Jane. What does it look like?” Darcy hissed back, maintaining eye contact with the man, who had lowered his gun, raised his eyes, and was now meeting her gaze with an intense look. “Why are you still here? Go! Now!”

“I don’t think that’s necessary, Darcy,” Jane replied wearily. “You're flashing half the Avengers!”

“Really?” she exclaimed, trying not to sound too proud of herself.

She broke eye contact to look quickly from side to side, and yep. Jane was right. 

Captain America and Falcon, were standing on either side of the man in black, each with a hand on one of his shoulders. 

Darcy lowered her t-shirt. “Huh. Well that’s something else I can cross off my bucket list,” she said, winking at the man in black before she turned to give Jane a high five.

“Come on, Jane. We’ve got a safety induction to get to.”

***

“Well. That wasn't how I was expecting the drill to go,” Steve said as the two women disappeared through the door.

“It  **was** a bit of a bust,” Sam agreed.

“What's a bucket list?” the Soldier asked.

***

Jane and Darcy spent the next few days settling in to their new digs, grateful that it also included the fanciest laundry room either of them had ever seen.

Darcy was relaxing in the common area after a particularly stressful day of unpacking and rebuilding when someone sat heavily on the couch next to her. She looked up, startled, to see the familiar blue eyes of the man in black twinkling at her. Bucky Barnes. The Winter Soldier. (He’d been on the list in their safety meeting. She’d been mortified when she’d realised who she’d exposed herself to, but more embarrassed about the horrible bra she’d been wearing. After all, who really wants to flash their oldest, saggiest, most stained bra at a Hero?)

“Hi,” he said.

“Hi,” she said back.

“You know, no one’s ever flashed the Winter Soldier before,” he said conversationally. “I can’t decide if it was very foolish or very inspired.”

“Uh. Well, it worked, so... I’m gonna go with inspired,” Darcy responded. “I’m glad you appreciated it?” She cringed internally as her voice turned the statement into a question.

“Oh, he appreciated it,” the man replied, grinning widely. “I’m Bucky, by the way.”

“Nice to meet you, Bucky,” Darcy said, returning his infectious smile. “I’m Darcy.”

“Nice to meet you, too. Do you do that a lot?”

She could feel the heat rising in her cheeks and ducked her head. “Nope. Definitely not. Not something I make a habit of doing, actually.”

Bucky chuckled and rubbed at the back of his neck. “Well, I’m not saying that it would work again, but, uh- I’m curious to see if it would work again. You know. If that kind of situation happened again.”

She gave him an appraising look. “Are you asking to see my tits again, Bucky?”

He had the grace to look embarrassed and just a little ashamed. “Not in so many words,” he replied, “but your life could depend on it. Maybe.”

She had to hold back a giggle. “My life. No, that’s fair,” she agreed, while internally howling with laughter. “If my life depends on it, I will absolutely consider it.”

He sighed a huge sigh of relief. “Thank you,” he replied, grinning fervently. “I’d hate to see a girl as nice as you get hurt.”

With that final statement, he got up and left, leaving Darcy to stare after him in befuddled amusement.

Men.

***

When the sirens went off this time Jane was on her back, half her body underneath the machine they were rebuilding, Darcy kneeling on the floor beside her.

“I swear they have the worst timing,” Jane muttered as she carefully slotted a tiny metal plate into place.

“Agreed,” Darcy replied fervently, handing her boss an equally tiny screwdriver and screw. “I’ll keep watch. You finish this.”

She waddled her way over to the doorway, bent double in an attempt at stealth, but before she even got halfway the door crashed open.

“Oh crap,” Darcy gasped as a black-clad man strutted through it. A very familiar strut, she couldn’t help thinking.

Backing away slowly, one step at a time, she reached into her pocket for her taser, only to remember that it was currently living in her desk drawer.

Damn. No defense at her disposal. Except.

Well, he had said he wanted to see if it worked again, didn’t he?

She braced herself, and lifted her shirt, offering up a small prayer of thanks to Thor, because this time she was wearing a bright green sports bra that was only a few months old. It held the girls in place beautifully, with nary even a jiggle, let alone a wiggle.

The man stopped.

Behind her, Jane swore as she hit her head on something.

“Oh gods, Darcy. Not again,” Jane sighed.

“Is it working?” Darcy asked, once again keeping her gaze locked on the Soldier, who seemed to be committing the view to memory.

He seemed to shudder slightly, and then his eyes met hers. He stepped forward, both hands held out slightly to show that he was unarmed. “Sorry about that. Come on, I’m supposed to be making sure you two are both in the safe room.”

“Wait, is this another drill or is it real this time?” Jane demanded as she wriggled out from under her machine.

“Now that would be telling,” Bucky said with a wink in Darcy’s direction. “Ah, you can put your shirt down now.”

“Oops,” Darcy smirked at him as she smoothed her shirt back into place.

They allowed Bucky to shepherd them into the safe room. As he was sliding the door closed he leaned in close to Darcy and whispered in her ear.

“We really like that bra you’re wearing today. Keep up the good work.”

With another wink, he shut the door, and they were sealed in.

Darcy turned to Jane with a thoughtful look on her face. “What did he mean,  _ we _ ?”

***

The next few weeks slid past with no more interruptions - drills or otherwise - and the two women settled in nicely. They were introduced to the entire Avengers team properly, and even joined them for dinner a few times.

About a month after they moved in Tony Stark decided to turn the common room into a nightclub for an evening to celebrate… well, no one was sure what was being celebrated.

The party was already in full swing when Jane and Darcy had turned up - Darcy had changed her outfit three times before Jane shoved a handful of boned satin and lace at her and said “Wear this if you want to catch a certain someone’s attention.”

Darcy was on her second drink when her victim arrived.

“Okay, Jane,” she said, taking a deep breath and sliding off her chair. “Here goes nothing.”

She took two steps, then spun around and retreated.

“What are you doing?” Jane said. “Don’t chicken out on me now!”

Darcy grinned and slid her jacket off. “Not chickening out, Jane. Just gonna hit him with the full force straight up.”

She dropped the jacket in Jane’s lap, and then turned and walked proudly across the dance floor to where Bucky was standing with Steve and Sam, the tight corset holding everything in place so firmly that even if she’d done a handstand, nothing would have fallen out.

He spotted her halfway there and afterwards she swore that she saw his jaw drop as she sauntered towards him.

“Hey there, Soldier. Care to dance?” she asked, flicking her hair back over her shoulder.

He took her hand wordlessly and she pulled him onto the dance floor. They did three laps before he said anything.

“That’s a very impressive outfit you’re wearing tonight,” he said.

“You like it?” she replied. “It’s my best third date outfit.”

He looked at her with a puzzled expression. “Third date?”

She nodded. “You do know about third dates, right?”

He grinned. “I do, but we haven’t even been on one date yet.”

Her eyes twinkled with suppressed laughter. “Oh, I don’t know about that. I mean - I have flashed you twice already and I was kind of hoping that might count for something?”

He stared into her eyes for a moment and then the most beautiful smile she’d ever seen spread over her face.

“Wanna finish this date somewhere else?”

 

* * *

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you think this fic needs a sequel or continuation, feel free to request it for YOUR birthday fic [here](https://marvelousbirthdays.tumblr.com/ask) but please, read [The Rules](https://marvelousbirthdays.tumblr.com/rules) first.
> 
> I'll also be including some other fics I've written for birthdays NOT associated with marvelous birthdays.
> 
> My Tumblr, if you're interested, is [ibelieveinturtles](http://ibelieveinturtles.tumblr.com/)


End file.
